custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Madeline Macgowan
Madeline (Mads or Maddy for short) is character from the series Jared & Friends: The Series Physical Appearance Madeline is a young, beautiful girl that goes to the same school as Jared, where he tries to pursue her (stating that she's Jared's real world/first high school love interest). She has long, brown hair she loves to keep curly or staright, light skin, bright eyes (green), full lips, as well as a bright winning smile. Her cartoon version has an outfit that consits of a bright pink sleeveless hood (similar to Layla/Aisha from Winx Club, just like Chloe) , or a bright Barney-purple/magenta/fucshia/dark pink shirt with a blue hood and a green hooded vest (similar to Inez's from Cyberchase) a blue headband with a daisy on it, lavender hi-tops/white mary-janes, a red bracelet, red lipstick, and a lime green bow. She also wears a glittered bright pink belt with a green belt buckle with her initials on it Her cartoon design changed later in the series, and used in the animation spinoff. She wears her hair in pigtails, as well as sporting a pink button-down sleeveless halter shirt with a collar, blue and green khaki trimmed jeans, and pink shoes with a black stripe. This outfit first featured in live-action special, Valentine's Day Confusion Fusion, it was make Maddy look more like a teenager and has become well-known with fans of the franchise. Role on the show/Personality Madeline is Jared's first high school love interest who first appeared in Visions of Love, and the cutest girl on the squad, expect for Isabela (and the other girls). After that, she made more or less appearances as the series progresses, notably the Mission: Maddy Saga. She is the independent woman in the show, whenever they go on imaginary adventures, almost like Keesha from The Magic School Bus, Numbuh 5 from KND, or even Cookie from Empire, however, she's really nice and vivacious. She might have a soft spot with Jared budding, even though Jared's doing the romancing (at least he tries to). She's also one of the females on the posse who has common sense, besides, well, all the other females, on Numbuh 5 level. Besides Jared & Barney & Isabela, she's a commander, usually in her squad, but sometimes if Jared's out, either her, Barney, or Isabela. Not to mention, she's the girl of all trades in her squadrant, besides Brooklyn. Nonetheless, she's always super nice and sweet and always likes to get Jared hooked. (One of the reasons Jared thinks she's great). She has been shown to be very impulsive and critical in many episodes and gets a little jealous of other girls liking Jared, like in an episode for Season 2 where Sydney falls for Jared under a spell. It is also shown that she and Jared share a common liking for certain things, like music. It is shown that Maddy might like Nicktoons, particularly Jimmy Neutron & Hey Arnold, as much as Jared does. It is also shown that she would never physically abuse Jared, although she did slap him a few times. It is shown she looks up to Jared and wants to be as cool as him, as he is one of the coolest kids in the posse. Portrayal Alternate Voices (for Cartoon Self) * Keke Palmer * Carolyn Lawrence * Vasthy Mompoint * Ariana Grande * Tara Strong * Crystal Scales * Taraji P. Henson *Sanaa Lathan Likes/Dislikes Likes * Modeling * Hanging with her squad * Jared * Ben * Hayden * Brownies * Chewing bubble gum * Looking stylish * Popularity * Electronics * Adventures * Rugby * The Nicktoons * Music * Dancing * Parties * Dislikes * Jared & Natalia being together (slightly) * Her boys being taken away from her * Seeing Jared getting picked on * Friends/Allies Best Friends/Allies * Jared Robinson (crush) * Barney * The D3 * Natalia Emmerson * Jay-Jay * Tracy * Herky * Snuffy * Revvin' Evan * Tuffy * Ben "Jahil" Coveny (boyfriend) * Sydney Gukerwickie * Emily Simmons * Libby Jones-Brown * Motherboard * Dr. Marbles * Professer Tinkerputt * Taraji P. "Cookie Lyon" Henson * Annasophia Robb * Crystal Kayla * Jade Pettyjohn * Brianna Romany * Brittany Demeitriou * Dr. Marbles * Arden Heron * Paula Bonilla * Mia T * MCJ * Addison Holley * Jasmine Marinelli * Julia Sullivan * Michalela Quirk * Una Mcnally * Taylor Thorne * Hillary Motz * Jamie Lorentz * Katelyn Mielke * Tyson Compton * Evelyn * Themba * Marcel Tizzard * Jessica Zarnke * Katie-Lynn Branan * Meghan McCracken * Seth * Kiki * Jillian Rouix * Kara Howitt * The Nicktoons * Hayden Petzke * Goddard * Enemies *Harley Quinn *Wicked *Vernon the Toxin *Bumble the Trumble *Evil Jared *Evil Barney *Blarney the Dinosaur *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete (sort of) *Tariq "The Freak" Cousins *Guiliana Green *Meldar Prime * Relationships (part 1) * Jared Robinson (crush) * Hayden Petzke (Season 2-Mid Season 3) * Ben Coveny (Season 3-present) Relationships Jared Robinson Main Ariticle: Jared & Maddy M's Relationship In the beginning, she and Jared became good friends as time went on. She was also aware that he had a crush on her and flirted with a few times. Maddy likes Jared because of his bubbly personality and big imagination. As revealed in Season 3 onward, it's revealed that she soon developed a crush on Jared, but kept it a secret from him. So she masks her love for him by antagonizing and teasing him on occasion, but she still drops many hints of her admiration for him. She often goes to comfort him if he's depressed or heartbroken. Despite this, she and Jared are always best friends and always work things out. Barney the Dinosaur Maddy and Barney are good friends. Maddy likes Barney because of the many tricks he can do, how he's very helpful, and the fact he is the best friend of her crush. Barney always is available to help Maddy and sometimes help with moral support, like how he helped her sister explain the dangers of jealousy to her. = Trivia/Notes * She's the main focus in the Mission: Maddy saga (besides Jared) * According to Jared in Season 1 , she's the one of the most beautiful in-his-grade girls at his school (inside and out) * She has a liking for the songs, Mr. Knickerbocker, Got to Be Real, Hoedown Throwdown, etc. according to J&F: The Soundtrack & Sing-Along Party! * With all the imaginaries, she seems to be close with Jared, Isabela, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Libby, Monique, Isabela, her squad, even the Bus * It's hinted (frequently) in the show she might have a soft spot for Jared (with hints in the series itself and according to the series website and official/essential guide) * Just like Jared, her personality sometimes tends to be just like Cookie from Empire * Sometimes, in her cartoon segments, she's voiced by Cree Summer (having a voice to Numbuh 5 and Chloe Flan), Keke Palmer, or Vasthy Mompoint (who gives Maddy a voice just like Layla's from the 4kids dub of Winx Club) *Her original cartoon design looked similar to Monique from Kim Possible. That design is used from time to time as the series progresses *As the show progesses, her character (personality) shares a similarity to Layla (Aisha) from Winx Club *She was the second member of the posse to earn her Charmix *In Season 3 & the animated incarnations, she's similar to Cindy Vortex from ''Jimmy Neutron '' **Her similarity to Cindy is that they both green eyes, as well as developing romantic feelings for the titular character *She was originally supposed be a secondary character, but due to her success and her having a fairly large role in late Season 1, she was promoted to the main cast, starting in Season 2 *There were also plans to make her Jared's girlfriend starting in Season 2, but for unknown reasons, those plans were busted *She is one of the characters to have the most voice actors in animated incarnations *It is shown she enjoys Nicktoons as much as Jared *She is also similar to Jackie from Cyberchase, being a drama fashion queen * Gallery Untitled18.png 12357309_731815670283520_1919242865_n.jpg|Madeline Macgowan and the Maddy-ettes (aka Squad Numbuh 6 of the Imagination Posse (Sector 1 (I)) untitled1.png|Squad Numbuh 6 of the Imagination Posse (again) untitled25.png untitled21.png IMG 4740 2.jpg|Look closely, on the left, you can see her on the J&F poster IMG 4230.jpg|Her as the Macgowa-saurus Rex on the Jared-saurus DVD cover/her rough design for the episode with same name (Please don't get mad, don't ask, don't judge) CftZhzdVAAAFLiZ.jpg hmG0N1Gc_400x400.jpg 139.JPG BweJ8keIcAAG5Mn.jpg untitled27.png CiTL5QkVAAEAUgN.jpg|Looking fly with her glasses J&FMissionMaddysagaDVDcover1.png|Her, Jared, Ms. Frizzle, Digit, Barney and the D3 on the Mission: Maddy Saga DVD cover (don't judge. Don't ask, don't tell) IMG_3717.jpg CgFDgLsXEAQS0PB.jpg CftQPr4WIAAg-8_.jpg Untitled36.png CiTL5QkVAAEAUgN.jpg untitled4.png Category:J&F Characters Category:Jared & Friends Category:Focusing on Madeline Macgowan Category:Focusing on Madeline Category:Mission: Maddy saga